


Two Types of Pitches

by ALEXMERCER2424



Category: Baseball RPF, National Football League RPF
Genre: Anyways, Awkwardness, Cleveland Browns, Cleveland Indians, First Meetings, Kevin and Mike are the background relationship, Kevin is a great wingman, Kevin maybe a bit OC, Light Angst, M/M, Only because Shane is sad boi, idk what i'm doing anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALEXMERCER2424/pseuds/ALEXMERCER2424
Summary: Shane has always been envious of the love his friends have, but he wasn't going to let that distract him. He was a pitcher after all, he had bigger things to worry about and he doubts anyone will understand that. Until his persistent friend shows him otherwise.I'm from Seattle, I know Shane and I know Baker, but not as well as I might know Russell Wilson. Kevin though, Kevin is still relatively new to me so he probably a bit OC, but he looks like the playful troublemaker that means well. :)
Relationships: Mike Freeman/Kevin Plawecki, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Shane Bieber/Baker Mayfield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Two Types of Pitches

**Author's Note:**

> How did I come up with this all? Well with a series of pictures that's how! 
> 
> This is how he knows Baker  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B0ue9M8gPe7/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link  
> This is how he's good friend with Shane  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B-BM2NVgF41/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link  
> And I totally misinterpreted this pic so that's why he's with Mike XD  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BxoJxnIAmjV/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link 
> 
> Also, totally didn't proofread this in any way, just pretty much spit it out rather than doing my homework so I should probably go do that, lol!

Shane was a grateful man, there was no doubt about that. His job was playing the sport he loved, he played for a team with the most supportive fans he could think of, and his home away from work and for work were as comfortable as could be. He also got paid to travel the country and who wouldn’t love that? Problem was though, all the positives in his life, Shane could only see the bad. One bad thing in particular. He saw it only when he saw Kevin and Mike together.

It had nothing to do with the fact they were a couple, pointing out the obvious they were gay, it was nothing about that. Rather, Shane was jealous. It was such a bitter and disgusting jealousy that he felt bad for feeling it towards them. They were all teammates, they were all friends, but why couldn’t he have a relationship like that? It’s not like he was screaming the fact he was into men, but it definitely wasn’t a secret.

He was a baseball player and relationships were always tough in this profession, gay or straight, but with the world they live in being gay just made it seem harder. If he did get into a relationship, things could always go wrong and the next thing he knows there’s false accusations made against him. Or something can happen to the point he would get kicked off the team and the fans would hate him. Those thoughts were more painful than the jealousy, so Shane decided he was happier single.

That is why, when Kevin came up to him with a mischievous smirk, did Shane begin to worry.

Kevin knew he liked men, so that meant Mike, but as Mike was there to offer a soft smile and a comforting hug at times, Kevin was always trying to set him up with someone or another, trying to make something out of nothing. And today, before the pitcher was called up to start his warmup, did Shane regret not running sooner. Kevin was in his face, smirk wider than ever, almost dangerous.

“C-Can I help you?” Shane asked cautiously. He wasn’t ready for this today; he didn’t feel like it. He just wanted to lose himself in his pitching tonight.

“I think I got it this time,” Kevin smiled, eyes glittering practically. “And this time, if you say no, you may be in trouble,” he proceeded to giggle.

The pitcher cocked an eyebrow, his head soon following. He did not understand what he meant by that, and it was somewhat alarming. But he knew his friend wouldn’t harm him in any way, or put him in any sort of danger, so he had no idea what to expect.

His confusion faltered as a heavy groan left him when two and two began to be put together. “Is this some blind date? I swear Kevin, if you said I’d be somewhere at some time, I’m never talking to you again,” Shane threatened.

His catcher just chuckled softly. “No, don’t worry, I remember the last time you said that,” he laughed, “I just said you were a really close friend of mine and I was going to come and get you so the two of you can meet, just meet.”

Shane just stared, slightly surprised at all that was just said even if it was so little. “Who is it? Do I know him?”

If it were a friend of Kevin’s, he was sure he knew him. What friend of Kevin’s was gay though that he didn’t know? He understands they haven’t been on the same team for a long time, but they were quite friendly with each other.

“I mean, maybe,” Kevin shrugged, not all reassuringly, “I don’t think you do, not the way I know him.”

That only made Shane think harder. Was it someone from Kevin’s old team? What would they be doing here though? Was it someone he posted pictures with regularly, like maybe a trainer or something? Was it someone Mike knew?

“Would you stop thinking and come with me?” the catcher giggling brought Shane back to reality. 

There was still hesitation, but he ended up agreeing. The quiet affirmation was enough for Kevin to perk up and grab his arm, pulling him off out of the club house and into the halls under the stadium seats. He could hear the familiar sounds of a ball hitting the palm of a mitt, so he was even more confused. The last thing he was expecting to see what someone more popular than him in the city, someone who brought possibly more hope than him. And he was the pitcher to be watched at the moment.

There in the hall, practicing his pitching, was Baker Mayfield. 

“What’s he doing here?” Shane asked quietly, nervously. 

Baker was like a childhood crush. Something cute to look at, maybe daydream about, but less than a reality. He never even assumed they would ever meet, with their schedules so opposite of one another.

“He’s throwing out the first pitch,” Kevin explained before parting from him. He had hopped away practically, joyful smile back on his lips as he approached the Cleveland quarterback. That stopped whatever warmup was happening.

“This is my friend I wanted you to meet!” Kevin smiled brightly, looking over from Baker to Shane. “He’s actually a pitcher, he could probably help with your throwing.”

Shane blushed at that as he finally approached the two, voice caught in his throat. Why would Baker need tips for throwing? He is a quarterback for goodness sake!

That didn’t keep the football player from smiling his direction though, friendly and warm. “Shane Bieber, yeah?” Baker asked, but Shane soon found it was only rhetorical, “Your players weekend nickname, that was funny,” his smile grew.

Shane laughed nervously in return, scolding himself because of so making the heat on his cheeks that much worse. “I’m glad someone found it enjoyable,” he said just to keep the air from going stale with awkwardness. He didn’t know what to say next though was the problem, but luckily Kevin did. 

“But how’s the pitching going?” the catcher asked, curious as ever when it came to the mechanic of a pitch.

To Shane’s surprise, Baker looked nervous. This was the man said to be turning the Browns into something dangerous again, an actual opponent rather than an easy win for the other team. How could he be nervous about a simple pitch?

“Uh, I was hoping it’d go better,” he laughed sheepishly. “Still throwing a little too high.”

To show exactly what he meant, Baker threw the baseball he held. The person down the hall waiting for him had to stand from his crouched position to catch the ball. It was throw back and caught much easier.

“Shane?” Kevin cocked his head towards the actual pitcher, “any tips you could give?”

The way Baker looked at Shane patiently for his words made him blush darkly. It took him a second, but he soon found his voice. “You uh, you release much higher than a pitcher,” his sounded unsure. He hated himself for it.

It was common between the two different types of throws. Quarterbacks needed to throw high and far for a running man usually six foot and taller to catch. Pitchers needed to throw low, still hitting it’s mark, but preferably at the knees of the batter who stands his height.

“Can you show me?” Baker asked, smile as white as pearls. 

That may have been an exaggeration, but they were in Shane’s mind.

Instead of answering right away, Shane looked over at Kevin whose smile was a lot less playful and a lot more awkward. He was beginning to become alarmed again.

“Sorry, I can’t stay and help, need to practice,” Kevin smiled before taking off with less to say. He knew what he had done and Shane bet he was more than proud of himself.

Shane stared in horror as his friend and his support left, trying to comprehend what happened exactly. He needed to practice too, but he wasn’t going to be rude like his friend and just disappear. He knew what his intentions were, but still. He would be a better host. Or so he tells himself.

But instead of complaining, or running off himself, he looked back at Baker and offered the best reassuring smile he could. “I-I can help, don’t worry,” he tried to offer. If anything, he sounded like he didn’t know what he was doing even if this was his job. He was a professional pitcher after all.

“Really? Thanks!” Baker perked up, smiling brightly. “That would really mean a lot to me, I really appreciate it.”

The excitement only made the pitcher blush worse, but rather than nervous he started to feel giddy. It was an enjoyable feeling, and it was slowly making him more confident. 

“Yeah, no problem…” he smiled softer. First time able to really control his expression.

Maybe this was going to be more than some silly crush.

**Author's Note:**

> Also! I'm starting up my Tumblr for shorter things like head cannons and what not so don't be afraid to check that out. My username is still alexmercer2424 and I'll post the link down below.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexmercer2424


End file.
